


Post Exam High - Gratsu

by CielWritesShit



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gratsu - Freeform, Gray is a dork, I swear when I started this it was PG, Kissing, M/M, Moaning, Natsu is a dork, They’re both dorks, This is the most explicit thing I’ve ever written, and it’s still no more than a teen make out session, make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielWritesShit/pseuds/CielWritesShit
Summary: Natsu hasn’t seen Gray much recently, since they’ve both been busy with exams. But now they’re over, and Natsu gets to go see his boyfriend. Kissing ensues.





	Post Exam High - Gratsu

**Author's Note:**

> So, when I started writing this, it was originally going to be Natsu walking in on Gray in a skirt. I was listening to Renai Circulation, and it was gonna be cute, but also very much a crack!fic. However, I didn’t feel comfortable writing that, so I decided to push myself to have them be a bit more intermit with each other. This is my first time writing anything like this, so please leave some feedback, telling me what you liked, and how I can improve.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Natsu was on his way to his boyfriends house. This wasn’t a new thing in their relationship, they’d often just show up at the other’s place (though, miraculously, they never both tried it at the same time). Natsu had missed Gray a lot. He’d barely seen him all week, since exams and assignments had been coming from every single class, and they didn’t share many classes this year. Since they only had a couple of months left, they’d both agreed to focus on their studies. But now, they were over, and everything was going to be a bit more relaxed, at least until the stress of their finals showed up. But they had ages until then, and neither were too worried.

Plus Natsu just wanted to see his boyfriend, was that to much to ask.

So he was on his was over to his boyfriends house, just to hang out for a bit. Natsu had really missed Gray, they normally spent all their time together. And if they ended up making out with each other, well, Natsu definitely wouldn’t mind.

He’d knocked, but after a minute of waiting for his boyfriend, he just went in anyway. It wasn’t the first time Gray hadn’t heard him, he tended to play music so loud that you had to shout to carry a conversation sometimes. Besides, they’d agreed long ago that they were okay with the other breaking in to surprise them. 

What Natsu wasn’t expecting was to find his boyfriend washing up, wearing one of his shirts, and a pair of jeans that hugged his figure perfectly. He was swaying his hips from side to side to the beat of whatever song was playing on the radio at that moment. Natsu felt himself freeze, mesmerised by the way Gray’s jeans clung to him in all the right ways. It didn’t help that Gray seemed to be doing it deliberately, as if he knew he was putting on a show for his boyfriend. Blood rushed to Natsu’s face as he stepped towards Gray, trying to be quiet. 

Gray didn’t notice Natsu was there until he felt hands on his hips, and his boyfriends chest pressed up against his back. He jumped, dropping the bowl he was washing into the sink, the soapy water splashing the front of his – well, technically Natsu’s shirt. He went to spin around, but Natsu held him in place. Gray looked over his shoulder, his face beet-red.

“N-Natsu! What are you…” Gray trailed off as Natsu started swaying in time with the music.  
“Don’t stop just because I’m here.” Natsu all but purred. Gray’s face flushed as he finished what he was washing. No sooner had he finished drying his hands, Natsu had turned Gray around and kissed him. Gray melted into the kiss, allowing Natsu to take the lead. The kiss was full of passion. As Natsu grazed his teeth across Gray’s lip, he let out a soft moan. They pulled away, but kept their foreheads touching.

“I’ve missed you too flamebrain.” Gray murmured, as Natsu pressed another kiss to his lips. Gray smiled, and Natsu blushed slightly. The two of them were smiling like idiots.

“Jerk, of course I’ve missed you. I’ve not kissed you in a week at least!” Natsu pouted. Gray laughed, leaning in to kiss him again, before turning them so Natsu was pressed up against the side. Nastu lifted one of his hands to Gray’s hair, leaving his other one on Gray’s hip. He carded his hand through his hair, earning a quiet gasp from Gray. Gray slid his hands down Natsu’s back to his thighs, before picking him up and putting him on the kitchen counter. Natsu wrapped his legs around Gray, pulling him closer. They continued to kiss, Natsu occasionally letting out soft sighs. They were both smiling, as they ran their hands through each other’s hair. 

They were so caught up in their own little world that they didn’t notice when Gray’s aunt opened the front door. However, they did notice when she cleared her throat from the doorway.

The two of them sprang apart. Gray nearly slipped on the water he’d splashed onto the floor when Natsu had caught him.

“Hello Natsu dear, it’s lovely to see you again. Would you like to stay for dinner? We’re having spaghetti tonight, your favourite.” Ur smiled at the two of them. Gray turned his back, going back to washing dishes as he had been just minutes earlier. Natsu laughed, his face the same shade of pink as his hair.

“I’d love to. Do you need any help making it?” Natsu ran a hand through his spiked hair, before pushing himself off the side. Ur shook her head, smiling at her nephew. Surprisingly, Gray hadn’t made a sound since Ur had come in.  
Natsu, followed her gaze, smiling like a lovestruck idiot.  
“I’ll wait upstairs then. C’mon Gray, I still need to beat you at Mario Kart again!” Gray dried his hands, grabbed his boyfriend by the scarf and dragged him upstairs. Ur laughed as Natsu struggled to get out of Gray’s grip. 

Gray pulled Natsu into his room, slammed the door shut, and pushed Natsu against it. Natsu barely had time to respond before Gray’s lips were back on his. They kissed as if their life depended on it. Natsu’s brain short circuited as Gray’s lips travelled down, past the scarf to his neck. Natsu whined as Gray teased him with feather light kisses. Gray grinned, before biting down gently. Natsu let out a moan, and Gray silenced him with another kiss.

“Quiet down, wouldn’t want Ur to hear you.” Natsu shook his head, but still moaned when Gray bit down on his neck again, leaving a dark mark that Natsu was hoping would be covered by his scarf.

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><

Later that night, while they were eating dinner, Natsu kept adjusting his scarf. Ur kept sending suggestive looks their way, and Gray sat there with a cocky grin all night. Natsu looked at his boyfriend, and a single thought popped into his head. Bastard.


End file.
